


The Queen is Dead

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Severus Snape, Inspired by The Smiths, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Smoking, Tea, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Snape relaxing at home in Spinner's End
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	The Queen is Dead

  



End file.
